


When We Wake

by dramaqueenminyard



Series: Fanfic February 2017 [23]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1920s, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Singing Competition Show, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramaqueenminyard/pseuds/dramaqueenminyard
Summary: Sarchengsey in three different universes.





	1. 1920s

The bar is foggy with smoke. Henry has the pleasant and familiar taste of liquor in his mouth as he passes through the crowds, stopping to say hello to nearly everyone he bumps elbows with. A girl in a scandalously short fringed dress hands off of his arm. He smiles down at her, but denies her advances. His eyes are already set on the two partygoers at the furthest end of the bar. The short haired girl takes a disdainful drag from her cigarette. She breathes out the smoke near to the boy's face, and he starts coughing. Henry is chuckling at their antics by the time he gets there. "Glad you could make it." He greets them. Gansey smiles and accepts his offered hand to shake. Henry lets it last a little longer than normal. Dragging his hand slowly against the other's as he pulls away. Blue nods toward the singer on stage. "She's good." The girl on stage's eyes glint as she sings her sad song. Henry is glad he got her. "She is." The rest in silence for a moment, nearly unheard of for one of Henry's parties. He offers Gansey a drink. "The prohibition-" At Blue's raised eyebrow, he accepts. It isn't like Gansey has been paying too much attention to laws these days. "You're in a speakeasy, Gansey. What do you expect?" Henry smiles at their bickering. The three of them will stumble home later tonight, he knows. They'll crash at Blue's place, and they'll share quiet kisses, stolen at slow moments of the morning. The ladies of Fox Way will put them to work, but their eyes will not watch in disgust as Blue kisses both of their cheeks. No one will turn a questioning eye to Gansey's flushed face and Henry's messy hair. Until then, the jazz music and steady buzz kept them busy.


	2. Fairy Tale

When Blue was only ten years old, she defended a banished prince to the guards of the castle. He was looking for a warm place to stay and food, but was turned away and called names. Blue, even at a young age, would not stand by and let this happen. Of course, all that came from this was bruises and a new best friend. Prince Henry became the only boy living at Fox Way. Blue was no longer the only one lacking magic in the house. It was because of her association with the prince that a close friend of that king, a witch, saw her as a threat. For the action of helping the overthrown prince, she would be cursed. She was going to kiss her true love and he would die. It was because of this that, for all of the feelings between her and Henry, she never would kiss him. The witches she is surrounded by could not take away the curse, only lessen it. If she kisses him, he would not die, but simply fall into a deep sleep. How could he be woken up, Blue would ask. He has another true love, they would tell her, whose kiss would wake him. The prince of their kingdom became a public figure after he turned seventeen. He was to go to a nearby country on a diplomatic mission. Blue and Henry, by the work of fate herself, were in the woods when Prince Gansey and his three friends passed through. Gansey, being rather distracted by all of the trees and such that he had been kept from for most of his life, grew separated from the rest of the group. Blue and Henry tried to help him get back on his path, but it was futile. The forest itself was changing its paths to keep the three of them together. For days they wandered, sustained by magic and never weary. The three grew closer and closer, though they still longed for freedom from the woods. On the dawn of the fourth day, a witch appeared in the road to them. She looked not unlike the very same witch that had cursed Blue to begin with, but she had been too young to remember. The key to their escape was simple: Blue must kiss Gansey. All three, knowing of the curse, begged for another way. However, the witch was a cruel woman, and this was what she wanted. Gansey crumbled to the ground almost the very moment Blue's lips touched his. The witch vanished, laughing. Blue knelt down beside his seemingly lifeless body. We must find his other true love, she and Henry agreed. At this time, his three companions came upon them. They took their friend and placed him in a glass coffin. Blue and Henry searches the kingdom for someone who truly loved Gansey, but though many claimed it, none of them could easily be proven. Their nights ended sitting beside the coffin, hoping a straying traveler would turn up with that kiss that they longed for. One day, Blue suggested that Henry try. She suggested it timidly, sure that he'd thought of it before but withheld. He feared the same as she did, that this would not be the answer. Blue slid the glass aside. Henry leaned in close to Gansey's pale cheek and gently kissed his lips. Gansey's eyelashes fluttered, and color seeped back into his cheeks. Their prince, now king, had woken up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why is Gansey king at the end? he isn't really, but he's a king to them or some sappy bullshit.


	3. Reality Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> like american idol or something

Gansey isn't even sure how he'd made it this long. The show was getting down to only the best of the contestants, and every week he was sure he would be the next to be eliminated. Everyone knew that Parrish would win, anyway. Adam had the kind of face and voice that would sell records easily. Lynch was too rebellious, and Noah too easily distracted. As for Blue, Gansey figured that this was just something she was checking off on her bucket list. She never seemed too interested. She is one of the reasons why Gansey doesn't actually want to leave. The other reason is Henry Cheng is the other. He is a pop star, there to mentor the less experienced singers and draw his many, many fans to the show. He is the most charming person Gansey has ever met, even though he never seems to know that he is. His voice isn't the best there is, but the lyrics he sings and the emotion he puts into his words have made him famous. Gansey keeps thinking that he'll never get to see Henry again if he gets eliminated. He sings his heart out that week, singing a song that makes Henry cry in rehearsal. Then, the unthinkable happens. Blue is eliminated. She doesn't seem very phased, but Gansey is. He rushes towards her the moment the cameras stop rolling. Jane, he calls. She slows down in front of him. He gives her his number, and she promises to call. They hug, and he cries, and she tries to look unbothered. Henry hugs both of them. He wipes away Gansey's very existent tears and Blue's mostly nonexistent ones. He gives Blue his number as well. The next week sees Lynch off for cursing at a judge. Then after that, it's Noah, and then it's down to just him and Adam. Gansey is secretly rooting for Adam. That boy deserves it. He wins, of course, and Henry throws a huge party to celebrate. Gansey seeks Blue out among the guests, and the two stand in their corner, waiting for something. Neither are sure what until Henry's spiky hair comes into view. He throws an arm around each of them. Even with my busy schedule, he promises, I'll be sure to call. He does. Just like that, Gansey is an almost superstar with and almost superstar girlfriend and a full fledged super star boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: exysapphics 
> 
> it's the end of February:( so no more daily fics, but I'm still taking prompts!


End file.
